The Shared Instrumentation Core has been supported by the PPG from its inception and currently includes the following laboratories: * Molecular Biology - DNA sequencing, real-time PCR, bead array analysis * Protein Chemistry - Synthesis, purification, analysis, and post-synthesis modification of peptides, HPLC purification of proteins * Flow Cytometry - Fluorescence-based cell sorting and analysis * Biophysics - biomolecular interaction analysis (Biacore) * Hybridoma - production of murine and hamster monoclonal antibodies * Histology - tissue preparation, sectioning and staining * Viral Vector - preparation of virus-based gene delivery and siRNA gene silencing vectors * Confocal Microscope - confocal and multiphoton microscopy * Thrombosis - In vitro and in vivo systems for studying cells under relevant flow conditions In addition to funds received from the PPG. the operation of these core facilities is subsidized with internal financial support received from the Blood Center Research Foundation, through collaborative arrangements with the Medical College of Wisconsin and through user fees assessed for services provided to non-PPG research projects. Most of the equipment within the core laboratories has been purchased with funds made available by the Blood Center Research Foundation and through Shared Instrumentation Grants obtained from the NIH. There have been several additions and upgrades to the major equipment in the BRI Core Labs since the last submission of the PPG. The table below will outline these equipment changes. More detailed descriptions of the equipment available in each Core Laboratory will be presented in the Resources section.